


why are stories taken off this site?

by Tommo_Girl1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_Girl1/pseuds/Tommo_Girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>none</p>
            </blockquote>





	why are stories taken off this site?

why even bother writing a story and putting it on here getting people to like said stories then taking them away..this happens more than often..they are your stories and you can do what you do what you want with them but I just wish people would consider how much people love said stories before they delete them..thanks and have a good day :)


End file.
